


Oiled up

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: IM, M/M, Sniperscout - Freeform, Speeding Bullet (Team Fortress 2), This is Bad, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked Sniper for a prompt and this is what he gave me: Scout getting covered in motor oil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oiled up

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally gonna make this some sort of father-son relationship like thing with Scout and Engie, and Engie being the team dad and telling Scout why he shouldn't be messing around with his machines or stuff like that, but this is for my friend and said friend is really hardcore into SniperScout like I am so,,, lmao

Scout wasn’t sure why Sniper wanted _him_ to help work on his van. Scout knew practically _nothing_ about cars. If anything, Sniper should be asking Engineer to help him. Well, Engie was probably busy with something. He was usually locked up in his workshop doing who-knows-what with his machines. Or their teams Pyro. Which he really didn’t wanna be thinking about that right now. 

The runner was just looking over the shoulder of the other and grabbing the tools he asked for. At least Scout knew that much. For the most part, they were just waiting. Sniper was talking mostly to himself, mumbling about how he should’ve done this a while ago. The van was apparently long overdue for an oil change. As they waited for the oil to drain from the van, Sniper must’ve forgot that Scout was there. 

“So uh, how long is this gonna take?” Scout asked peering over Sniper’s shoulder so he could see what was going on. Sniper jumped slightly and bumped into Scout, who was at the time, holding the oil can that was handed to him. Needless to say. The oil went everywhere. Scout was covered in it. His face, his shirt, ugh, it was everywhere!! 

Sniper looked at the scout for a moment. Eyes wide with disbelief at what he just did. Sniper couldn’t help the small stream of snorts and giggles that were escaping him. First that’s all it was. Just a few giggles and snorts. Then it turned into full out laughing. He fell down onto his knees as he clutched his sides. Scout was pouting the entire time.  
“Snipes man, you gotta be freakin’ kiddin’ me!” Scout cried out, “I cannot believe you just did that to me. You gotta help me clean this up.” He huffed and reached for a towel that Sniper had sitting on a small table that his tools were on. He wiped at his face, getting most of what he could off. Thankfully his face wasn’t _too_ coated in it. 

Once Sniper was done with his laughing fit he helped Scout clean up. The shirt was ruined so there wasn’t any point in trying to salvage it. Scout took it off, and used the back of it to clean more off his body. Working on what was on his arms as Sniper worked on cleaning his face off.  
  
“You’re an asshole y’know that?” Scout mumbled as Sniper grabbed Scout’s face and turned is so he could clean it easier.  
  
“I didn’t mean ta do it love, I swear.” He still had a smile on his face. Bastard. “But you know better than to spook me. Especially from behind.” Sniper said a bit softer this time.  
  
“Yeah yeah, whatever.” The Bostanian mumbled and crossed his arms. Sniper grabbed his cantine off of his belt and poured some water onto the rag as he continued to wipe Scout’s face.  
  
“That ain’t gonna work babe. I need, y’know, actual soap?” Scout rolled his eyes, a pout still very apparent on his face.  
  
“A’right then, let’s go get you cleaned up then yeah?” The Australian grinned almost wolfishly and started walking Scout towards the base.  
  
“I can shower myself Snipes, I don’t need help with that-” Scout mumbled quickly and covered his face as he could feel it getting hotter. Sniper’s arm was wrapped around Scout’s middle as they walked. Scout pressing close to Sniper to try to hide his face without getting oil on him. Though, he was already covered in oil and grease so it’s not like it would make any difference for either of them. 

They made it to Scout’s room fairly quickly, and without interruptions, which, was pretty surprising. Everyone must be pretty busy today then. Sniper pushed Scout into the room and shut the door, “Okay, lad. Let’s get you all cleaned up.” 

That was the only warning Scout got before he was being pulled into the small bathroom by Sniper.  
“Look, Snipes really I don’t need help- I can clean myself just fine!” Scout squeaked out as he was getting dragged towards the bathroom. It’s not that he hadn’t showered with the other man before. It was a pretty uh.. Common thing. But this is way different given the circumstances. He was sticky and mucky and gross and that may sound like it’s wrong but it ain’t pal. Oil ain’t the easiest thing to get off of you. 

Sniper must’ve ignored him considering he was already down to his boxers, turning the water on and getting it to be a good temperature.  
“I’m aware of that lad, but we’re both gross and in need of a shower anyways. Might as well conserve the water.” Sniper’s grin was playful. Scout just covered his face and sighed.  
“Alright man. Just- ugh. Lemme get undressed in peace will ya?” 

Sniper’s laugh echoed slightly off the walls as he nodded, stripping his last piece of clothing before stepping into the shower. Scout let out a soft huff and took off his hand wraps first, placing them on the sink’s counter. He took his dog tags off, which would have to get washed on their own. He just put them in the sink. Hopefully he wouldn’t forget they were there.

Scout climbed into the shower with Sniper a moment later, his face unbelievably warm. Well, at least he could probably blame it on the steam. Scout was lost in thought until he felt Sniper wrap his arms around him and pulling them close together. Well. Shit. There was no denying the fact that Sniper, indeed, had a fucking boner. Scout didn’t even realise he tensed up until he felt the Aussie rub small circles into his hips.  
“Don’t gotta be so tense, love.” Sniper mumbled in that voice that he knew could turn Scout into a pile of putty. 

With that, Scout was able to relax a little bit. He leaned back into the taller and took a deep breath. Though, he let out a totally manly and not at all girly squeak of surprise as Sniper kissed at the sensitive spot behind Scout’s left ear.  
  
“Aw jeez, fuck.” He mumbled and closed his eyes again.  
  
“Yer way too sensitive roo.” Sniper chuckled and kissed down the back of Scout’s neck and to his shoulders. There were marks still from their last rendezvous which made the marksman grin widely.  
“Think it’s about time ta renew these yeah?” His tone kept the same low growl he had used earlier (Y’know, the one he uses when he gets headshots? Yeeeaaaah that one. You know what I’m talkin’ about).

The runner curled his toes and bit his lip to keep any more sounds from coming out. That is, until Sniper practically shoved him up to the wall of the shower. Which, in retrospect, it sounded fuckin’ hot. Scout and Sniper weren’t really the ones to just have a vanilla sex life. It wasn’t all just cuddles and soft touches. Though, they did have that, sometimes it was just more rough. 

In this case, maybe being rough wasn’t a bright idea, given that Scout had lost his footing on the wet, slippery floor of the shower and fell down, smacking his elbow against the tile.  
“Aw, fuck! Snipes- Fuck tha’ ‘urt!!” Scout winced as his entire right arm fell numb. Scout refused to cry. He’s dealt with worse pains, he was not gonna cry over this damn elbow incident. “Oh shit- Scout you alright?” Sniper asked frantically and picked Scout up from the showers floor. “I didn’t think you’d slip, I honest to God didn’t think that would ‘appen.” If there was one thing Sniper could add to the list of things he’s good at, it would be acting like a mother hen. He was, surprisingly, really good at that.

The water was turned off shortly after and Scout was being cradled into Sniper’s chest and he cou _ld still feel his fucking boner against his leg Jesus Christ_. Scout let out a small whine as his numb and tingly arm was getting pressure put against it. It wasn’t like it hurt that bad. It just felt really unpleasant. Like. Really unpleasant. 

“I’m so sorry roo, c’mon love let’s get you into bed.” Sniper frowned as he picked up Scout and carried him over to his bed, “I honestly didn’t mean for that to ‘urt you. I didn’t think you’d even fall-”  
  
“Snipes,” Scout cut him off quickly before he could babble on even more, “it’s- it’s fine. Man look, babe. Seriously. It’s okay.” The Bostanian smiled up at Sniper sympathetically, “You’re fine. I’m fine. Nothin’s broken. I think. It doesn’t feel like nothin’s broken.”  
  
“I’m sorry.” Sniper mumbled and sat on the edge of the bed. “Anything I could fetch ya?”  
  
“Well, a towel would be nice.” Scout snorted and that at least made the Australian smile a little bit.  
  
“Anything for you, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Scout left his dog tags in the sink, forgot about them, and then freaked out when he couldn't find them.


End file.
